Pinch valves are frequently used to manipulate fluids in microfluidic applications, in particular in biological applications. For example, the Fluidigm company uses valves of this type on fluidic chips under the name “Nanoflex.” The fluidic chip and the valves located thereupon are made from an elastic solid material, for example polydimethylsiloxane. In particular, however, the manufacture of valves and chips of this type is complex and expensive, since numerous manufacturing steps are required. The valve and chip design options are also limited.